working within
by lolchick9
Summary: an unsub is in quantico killing victims that symbolizes the members of the BAU its a race against time to find the unsub and someone will get hurt in the process. how close does this case fall? PLEASE REVIEW!


-Working within-

Chapter 1

Aaron hotchner sat watching his son jack build things with his blocks one monday morning. Haylies sister amber was supposed to come look after him that day so that he can go to work. She was late. Why was she always late he thought slamming his coffee mug down on the kitchen counter. jack looked up from his blocks at his dad, worry across his face. Something had changed about him, he tried to figure out what but his 6 year old mind couldnt process exactly what it was. "uh everythings fine son just something at work go back to playing with your blocks" hotch said as he rubbed his neck and turned around. Jack did as he was told but he coudnt quite focus on his tower anymore. Just then Amber walked in. "aunt amber!" jack yelled as he ran up and huggd his aunts legs. "hows my favorite nephew" amber asked as she returned his hug. "you're late" hotch interrupted. amber looked up and saw that hotch looked very upset. " im sorry i had to run and get something from the store" amber said apologetically. " dont let it happen again" hotch said then turned to leave the kitchen. amber looked stunned she wanted to go off right then and there ,but she had to compose herself in front of jack. " jack honey why dont you go in your room and play for a sec okay?" amber said with a slight smile. Jack ran off to his room "okay!" As hotch grabbed his brief case and suit jacket he gave jack a quick kiss goodbye. " you know that you dont pay me for this right aaron?" hotch turned slowly around. "yup" " i have a life and family of my own. i had to cut back hours at the job to do this. the only reason that im doing this is because haylie was my sister and jack is my nephew i dont have to deal with this!" Amber raved. "great" hotch said and walked out of the door. Amber rolled her eyes and went to check on jack.

At the BAU

When hotch arrived the team was just dispersing from the conference room. " we were starting to think you werent coming in today" derek morgan said with a bright smile. "me too" hotch said going to his office. "wow someones grumpy today" emily prentiss said looking in the direction of her boss. " according to my calculations there hasnt been a day opposite" spencer reid said looking through some files. The team all laughed and returned to their work. " i guess ill go brief him on the case" the teams liason said. As jj walked in hotchs office she saw him taking deep breaths and loosening his tie. "are you alright sir?" startled hotch replied "uh yes" "so far there are 8 vic- you know you should really knock before entering someones office" hotch interrupted jj as she began briefing him on the case. jj ran her tongue on the inside of her cheek unsure of what to say. Hotch blinked "im sorry continue" jj shuffled the files in her hand " um there have been 6 victims so far all of them had been beat then stabbed numerous of times. the bodies had been placed in a sitting position with a pen and notepad in each hand. Now the thing that connects the vics are their occupations. All of the victims work or have worked in the police force." jj looked up and saw that hotch had a pen in his hand and tapping it with his finger. "where were these crimes committed?" he asked "right here in quantico" she said. " i guess we have us a case"

chapter 2

Another body had turned up a woman with black hair mid 30s same MO. "The unsub seems like he has alot of anger" morgan said. "yeah you see the stab wounds are everywhere like he had no self control" chimed in lifting the corpes arm. "but why beat them first?" prentiss asked. "maybe he thought that by beating them that he could get his anger out." jj answered. " then when figured out it didnt end his rage he stabbed them" morgan said. " there was caline found on all of the victims." dr. reid said " so our unsub was crying as he did this." prentiss said " he didnt want to do this, its almost like he had no choice" jj said. Hotch then walked over with the man who found the body. "apparently this man was jogging when he found the body" he said. " yeah i was i almost didnt notice that she was you know, dead" the jogger said rubbing his arm while sneaking glances at the body. "it wasnt until i jogged around for the 3rd time that the blood started spilling out of the body, thought she was just writing or something" " so that means that the unsub had to be close" morgan said. The team began looking around.

At The BAU

jj pulled all of the victims pictures up on the screen in the conference room. "So far there was 4 men, 2 caucasian, 2 african american. 3 women all caucasian. I think i have found the pattern to these murders. It seems that he kills the same person twice metophorically speaking. the two black men has similar features same occupation and so does all the rest of the victims. except jenna gray. she was the first woman with black hair that he has killed, so far. meaning that he intends to find another woman that looks like her with the same occupation." " i think that we should have a press conference now" hotch said.

_He watched the tv as a blonde woman mid 30s appeared on the screen. " this man tha we are looking for would be the person that you would never expect to committ such crimes. he probably has a problem with being told what to do and when to do it. He would be known for keeping things inside then exploding. We believe that his next victim will be a woman with darker hair that has a high rank in the law enforcement. we ask women who fit this description take precaution anyway that they can. Dont go anwhere alone." He laughed a cold hearted chuckle. Did they really think that they could protect them from me? they are so stupid he thought._

Chapter 3

Everyone on the team knew what day was coming up. Friday would make a year of Haylies death. The team tiptoed around hotch that week. Despite the press conference another body had turned up. No doubt the woman was the DA and fit the description, same MO. Garcia was on the computer doing her magic. Everyone was doing what they could, but no one was getting anywhere. "the guy must be a professional he never left any evidnce except for the bodies"morgan said getting frustrated. "what about the position that the bodies are placed in, its alost like they are therapist" prentiss said. "maybe the unsub has a prolem with therapy" reis offered. "statistics show that over 30% of americans dont like psychiatrist and would never go to one" "that could be a hunch" prentiss said. "after that dog incident i was pretty messed up i decided to go to a therapist, it really helped alot" jj said "so do i hear that you want a rotweiler for christmas?" morgan joked. "do that and ill make sure that the maintenence lock you in the elavator for 3 hours this time" jj said " that was you?" moran asked jj laughed "i guess we'll never find out" "okay all jokes aside" prentiss interrupted "if our pattern is right our unsub will be going for an african american police officer" they all looked around. "how much time do we have" jj asked "well, according to him friday night" reid answered.

jj walked into hotchs office and gave him an update on the case. He seemed very distracted. JJ noticed him looking at his calendar. "how are you holding up" she asked Without turning around he said "great." " because you've been a little standoffish" she replied. "why dont everyone just let it go, i have?" he snapped back JJ jumped at the loudness of his voice "sorry sir" she said and walked out. she knew that he hadnt let it go. just buried it. The team was all staring in jjs direction when she came out of his office. apparently they had heard. JJ shrugged her shoulders and went to her office. she glanced over at her own calendar. it was thursday

_he sat back in his recliner still thinking about the lady he had seen on the televison. she was over confident. it seemed like she knew too much. he knew that he was gonna have to put his plan on hold and take her first. his bone chilling laughter filled the room._

Chapter 4.

The whole team worked late that day determined not to let there be another victim. They refused to go home tomorrow night with someone elses blood on their hands. around a quater to 1am tey decided to turn in for the night. everyone bid their goodbyes and headed home. JJ got home to her apartment and took a quick shower. She had brought home some files so that she can work on them more. She took all of the vicims pictures and spread them across her bed. she paired each person with the next. 2 black guys both cops. 2 whie guys both work in law enforcement. 2 blondes both were reporters. 2 black haired women both in a high rank in the law enforcement. they were all in their mid 30s. But why kill them twice. who does these people represent? jj thought. Her mind was racing. All of her thought jumbled into one. _**The team**_! every person represented someone on the team. Moran, Reid, JJ, and Prentiss. but where was hotch? why wasnt hotch in this mix too? he was the head of the team. Suddenly shekheard a knock on her door. she cautiously walked to it. Who could that be, its 2am! she thought. she looked through the peep hole. relieved she let him in. she started walking back to her bedroom "hotch i think i found a break in the case" jj said from her bedroom. " each person represents a person from the team, now all we have to figure out-she looked up from the file she was holding in her hand and saw hotch staring at her looking angry. "hotch is everything alright?" she found herself saying "stop asking if everythings alright" he yelled at the top of his lungs spit flying everywhere she could see his vein on his temple tremble with every word. Shocked she stood up. "whats wrong with you?" she asked "That!" he screamed making her jump " "im tired of it everday askin; if im alright telling me that i should see someone, that i need some help dealing with haylies death im not seeing a DAMN psychiatrist. im not crazy" suddenly everything clicked with jj. oh my god she thought. " hotch no one is forcing you to do anything you dont want to do okay?" she saw him calm down a little. Then one second later get angry again. " you think im stupid? Dont do that with me!" he screamed banging his fist on the door frame " do what?" jj managed to spit out " talk to me like im on the verge of cracking like im one of them!" he held his hand to his forehead in pain squinting his eyes when he did this. Jj saw an oppurtunity and ran towards the door rushing passed him. "jj, jj , jj JJ' hotchs voice grew louder everytime he said her name. She really did think he was stupid didnt she.

Morgan took the copies of the files that he had home also. Trying to work his brain overtime he just stared at the victims. _"i hate therapist ill never be able to see one, ever." _the words repeate over and over in his head. Hotch had said that to him when he suggeted therapy for the PTSD hotch was suffering from. Although he would never admitt it, the whole team knew that he had it. Then everything clicked. The way hotch has been distant from the whole team lately. He thought that it was because of haylies anniversary death was coming up but it was really because hoch was the unsub. Morgan began calling all of the members of the team. "oh my god do you know what time it is?" emily said as she answered the pone. "yes i do said morgan, i think i know who the unsub is" "who" "hotch" there was an eerie silence over the line. Prentiss hung up stunned at the news. It all made sense she thought. "Dr. Spencer reid " read said as he answered the phone " you dont sound sleepy" morgan said " thats because my brain wont let me, whats oung on" "hotch is the unsub" The next to call was jj. JJ's phone kept ringing and ringing. Maybe it was because she was sleep he thought. He let that thought settle in his mind. Two seconds later he was up out th door heading to JJ's.

Chapter5

Somehow hotch had locked the door from the inside and she couldnt get out. Her mind was racing was this really happening to her? "JJ im sorry for the misuderstanding" hotch said his voice very normal. JJ turned around and he was standing right behind er. She jumped back against the door. No where to run. "i just lost my temper thats all" he explained. "i know its okay" jj said in a calm voice. "aaaaaaah!" hotch screamed fury in his eyes. Jj swallowed hard. This could NOT be happening. "why dont you just shut up! Dont use that voice with me, like youre analyzing me" he screamed jj didnt know what to say or do so she just stood there staring. "i dont want to do this , i dont want to o this " hotch whispered while pacing back and forth JJ took off running toward the fire escape. In mid stride hotch grabbed a fistful of her hair and yanked her toward the ground. She screamed out in pain as he head hit the floor. "stand up" he commanded she did as was told. As soon as she got th balance on her feet hotch slapped her back down to the ground. "stand up" he said again jj sat stunned with her hands to her face biting her lip to fight off the tears that were forming. She hesitantly stood back up. Again another blow this time from his fist came to her face. Her head hit her coffee table as she went down, but she didnt pass out. With blurry vision she tried to fight back as hard as she could she felt many blows to the face. Her vision cleared and she could see she was on the ground while he stood over her. "get up" he said she kicked him with all the force that she could in the balls. He went down and she got up. Running towards the fir escape again she tripped. When she got up he was behind her laughing. " hotch please dont do this"she said. He gave her a hard kick to the ribs. She could hear and feel the britle bone cracking. She cried out in pain hoping someone would hear her. Her breaths became short and she wiled herself not to pass out. If she did she was as good as dead. "get uyt he said again. She managed to get to her knees but couldnt stand up. Before she knew it another fist was coming to her face. She lay perfectly still and started crying. It didnt look like she was gonna leave alive.

Morgan raced up and down thehighway barely avoiding accidents. He sent prayers up to god. He hoped she was okay, and just sleeping. They were trained to answer their phone through anything. Her sleeping wasnt an option his conscience told him. "damn" he pounded the steering wheel. Whatever had happened he hoped for the best. He finally made it to JJ's house and ascendd the stairs two at a he got to her door he listened for commotion. He heard none. He stood there thinking if he should go in anyway whe he heard a crash. He drew his gun and kicked down the door. Jjs apartment was messed up, but where was jj. He came towards her room when her heard her whimpering. He stood in the threshold and was shocked at what he saw. Hotch was standing ove a bludgened jj and was preparing to stab her. "hotch!" Morgan yelled "put the knife down" Hotch turned around and he saw he had tears sreaking his face as well. Morgan came closer towards them "hotch, i said put it down" "i didnt want to do this " hotch said a litle above a whisper. "i know you didnt hotch just put the knife down for me okay?" something changed in hotchs face it turned to angry, out of control. Hotch came at morgan with the knife and morgans gun fired. He shot hotch in the leg. And he went own. He still didnt give up though he turned the knife to jj and lifted it. Morgan fired another shot and pierced his shoulder. He passed out on top of all the weight on her ribs she cried out in pain. "its okay jj i got you"


End file.
